The Simple Truth
by Damara
Summary: [MickBeth][Alt Ending for Out of the Past] My thoughts on how the episode might have ended differently, and the events that would have transpired leading up to Mick & Beth's talk.


**Title: The Simple Truth **

**Author: Damara **

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer**: The characters herein are NOT mine. They belong to the CBS Television Network, as well as to the creators of Moonlight. **NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED BY THEIR USE.**

**Spoilers: **For "Out of the Past" (Episode 2)

**Summary**: (Alternate Ending for "Out of the Past") -- My thoughts on how the episode might have ended differently, and the events that would have transpired leading up to Mick & Beth's talk.

* * *

"What are you?" 

Sitting crouched with his injured back against the wall, his mouth and chin covered in blood, Mick turned pale colorless eyes in her direction. He knew that he was scaring her, and he really hated himself for that.

He'd always told himself that it was the one thing he'd never do.

"I'm a vampire," he told her simply. There was no sense in sugar coating it now. She'd seen him at his most vulnerable, and caught him in the midst of his most monstrous act.

...That act which defined him most as a vampire.

Twenty two years he'd wondered what she'd look like if he ever told her the truth about himself...as he looked up at the frightened look in her eyes he realized that he didn't have to wonder anymore.

Even in his diminished capacity he could tell that she was uncomfortable.

"You're a...a...but that's not possible," she struggled. "Vampires, they..."

"Don't exist?" he finished. It was a shame that he was too injured to enjoy the irony.

"Oh my god," she breathed as the puzzle of the last week was slowly pieced together, "It _was_ you. _You_ saved me all those years ago didn't you?"

By now Mick's energy had returned just enough to allow him to reach up and wipe at the blood still dripping down his mouth. It had been a long time since he remembered what it felt like to be humiliated; he hated that she'd seen him this way.

Unable to meet her gaze, he tried to lift himself up off of the ground, but the searing pain that radiated throughout his entire body reminded him that he'd been pumped full of silver buck-shot.

Crying out in agony, he collapsed back in on himself into a heap on the floor.

"Mick...," Beth spoke as she bridged the distance between them quickly. He was far too distracted though to notice the tears begging to bubble forth from her reddening eyes.

"Oh god you're hurt," she observed. Somehow dimly registering that her voice sounded more concerned than frightened, he watched her drop her bag and quickly move to kneel beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the silver. Lee Jay shot me with silver rounds." Gasping through the pain he explained, "They're poison."

"Poison?" suddenly her tone was more frantic.

"So what do we do?" she demanded.

It was then that their eyes finally met; he was amazed to find her eyes riddled with obvious concern. It was an emotion he'd not anticipated, and dared not hope for.

And as much as he would have liked to talk more about it, the urgency of the situation beckoned, "Beth...the pieces...they need to come out."

Nodding her understanding, and knowing her place in this plan, she fixed anxious eyes on him.

"You can do this," he told her, "But we need something to dig them out. In the bathroom...under the sink, there's a kit there. I need you to go get it."

As she stood to move away, Mick recognized the urgency of not only removing the bullets but also of regaining his strength. For if he couldn't replenish his energy, his body would not heal fast enough to rid his body of the effects of the silver.

Taking advantage of her absence, Mick quickly drained the packet of blood he still held. With the blood thirst momentarily quenched, his vampiric features finally subsided. And when Beth returned moments later she was both amazed and somewhat comforted to find the familiar soulful eyes of the man she'd come to care so much for starting back at her.

If it was at all possible somehow it made this easier...and infinitely more important. Returning to her place at his side, she began digging through the contents of the kit she'd retrieved. Finding what she needed Beth took hold of a pair of long nosed tweezers. Stopping to meet Mick's encouraging gaze, she couldn't help the wave of nausea that washed over her as she suddenly felt like she might be sick.

"I don't know if I can do this," she admitted.

"It's okay Beth. I trust you."

His words had multiple meanings he realized. For a moment he was struck by the reality that he'd somehow come to trust this woman with his life, and now he'd have to trust her with his secret too.

_And why not? _He asked himself.

It seemed that she'd already stolen his heart. Or at least whatever was left of it.

Moving hurriedly Beth readied herself by removing the coat she was wearing and then positioning herself beside Mick; she waited as he turned his back to her. The extent of his injuries startled her and she was left to wonder how he'd even managed to get back to the safety of his apartment in this condition.

"Oh God," she muttered under her breath.

"Beth...," he coaxed. Time was of the essence his voice reminded.

"I know. Are you ready?" she asked politely though she didn't wait for a response before bracing herself against him and digging the forceps in to free the first bullet.

Mick cried out in agony as the metal prodded the wound, but within a few moments he felt her pulling the foreign object from his body.

"One down, only five more to go," she muttered encouragingly. And despite the searing pain Mick couldn't help but smirk. Already beginning to feel better, he surmised that she must have removed the largest bullet fragment first. Maybe he was wrong about her reaction to his being a vampire. Maybe he wouldn't have to fear the look in her eyes when she saw him for what and who he really was.

After all, he reminded himself, if she thought him nothing more than a ferocious monster she could have just as easily left him here to die.

Maybe there was hope after all...

The thought departed just as quickly as it had come as the sharp burning pain returned when he felt her digging for still another one of the bullet fragments. The pain wasn't nearly as intense as before; these pieces must have entered more shallowly.

Several jabs later he heard her nearly whisper, "That's the last one," and felt her release her hold on him. He was sorry to feel the loss of her touch, even considering the context.

He was beginning to wonder how he'd ever managed the last hundred years without it.

"Will you be okay now?" her voice sounded slightly emotional, though he hoped that wasn't just his imagination at work. Logically he knew she probably just didn't know what to expect. It certainly wasn't everyday that she pulled silver buck-shot rounds out of a bleeding vampire.

Taking a deep breath, Mick twisted his body slightly to face her, "Yeah. By this time tomorrow I'll be good as new."

"Really?" she asked awed.

He nodded in response, "Accelerated healing is one of the perks. My jacket on the other hand won't be so lucky."

He nearly sighed in relief when he heard her laugh.

Feeling his strength finally returning, he moved to stand as Beth moved to help him steady himself. As they stood in front of each other the awkwardness seemed to have returned now that the crisis had been averted.

"Listen, I know you must have lots of questions...," he started only to be interrupted.

"Actually I do," she spoke confidently, "But to be honest Mick I don't think my mind can process the answers tonight. Too much has already happened that I need to wrap my head around."

"I understand," he nearly whispered as the fear of her judgment slowly began to return.

"I uh...I think I'd better go."

Their eyes met then and for a long instant she was lost in his lingering depths.

"Will you be back?" He only hoped that the longing he heard in his own voice wasn't too noticeable, though somehow he knew better.

"Tomorrow," she told him. "You need time to feel better. I'll come by tomorrow, and we can talk about...well, you know."

He nodded solemnly but somehow he hadn't expected her next comment.

"...And just so you know...even though I don't know much about you yet, I'll never tell anyone your secret."

_Yet_.

She'd used the word _yet_.

It gave him hope.

Nodding his acknowledgment he wasn't quite sure what else he could say. As he watched her grab her bag and coat and turn to leave he was humbled to know that he would get the chance to explain everything to her...

...Tomorrow

* * *


End file.
